


You Are The Song Guiding My Heart

by echo_wolf



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_wolf/pseuds/echo_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess AU: Princess Beca of Barden was arranged to marry Prince Jesse of Treble, and yet there was little preparation for meeting the young Duchess Chloe of Bellas. [unbeta'd]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Song Guiding My Heart

Princess Beca was seven when she found out about her arranged marriage with Prince Jesse of the Treble Principality. He was far more thrilled about it than she was, but her father, King Mitchell, reassured her that they would be a good match and that she would be happy in the long run. It was then she decided on the most welcoming act upon the young prince's arrival: she threw rocks at him from her usual spot in the tree in the garden.

She snickered, ignoring her father's insistence that she stop launching objects at her betrothed. He also said something about it being unladylike or impolite, but Beca remained unmoved from the tree as Jesse was escorted on a tour of the palace.

That was the same summer-- same evening-- she met Duchess Chloe of the Bellas Dukedom. Chloe's father was a good friend of Beca's father. King Mitchell had finally convinced Duke Edward for a visit to Barden. Like Treble, Bellas was a neighboring land with abundance of "economic opportunities" as her father would call it. Beca had learned this much from her history classes to help her be more accustomed to future interactions with foreign lands.

And yet there was little preparation for meeting the young duchess, Beca soon found out.

The first thing the duchess did was climb up Beca's tree and introduced herself. "A pleasure to meet you, your royal highness."

Beca wasn't used to people being so forward with her, so she scooted a little further on the branch to create some space between her and this girl with bright blue eyes and equally bright red hair. She could only smile back politely. She was never good at talking with people.

Chloe giggled while stating in a matter-of-fact tone, "You don't talk much."

The young princess merely shook her head, her hands fidgeting in her lap, as she mumbled, "Sorry."

"That's no matter." As if she had suddenly become self-aware, probably from how nervous Beca looked, she smiled, "Do you mind if I stay here?" Beca shook her head. "Good." The other girl beamed, "We will be good friends. I can tell."

Something about her confidence prevented Beca from questioning the redhead. It even drew a smile from the introverted princess-- a genuine one, not the kind that her father makes her wear to please acquaintances.

They spend the summer in that tree, when Beca didn't need to be in lessons or didn't need to be entertaining Jesse. Chloe would hum as she made bracelets from flowers she picked from the garden, and Beca would listen with eager interest. When she was in especially good moods, she would even join in as if harmonizing came second nature to her.

That always made Chloe smile brighter than the sun.

***

The following summer was no different from the last, except Beca started to notice more of Chloe as a presence in the palace. The redhead was a people person, the kind that was meant to rule a kingdom, Beca noted. The palace staff adored the visiting duchess, sneaking her chocolate from the kitchen or flowers from the garden when the King and Duke were busy in one of the studies upstairs and the young royalty were confined to the walls of the palace.

The duchess spoke to everyone with such genuine interest that it baffled Beca. Being around people was exhausting. Talking to her father for five minutes was draining enough, but Chloe would wander mindlessly around the palace (Beca normally trailing behind) and chat with palace guards or the kitchen staff or any of the passing maids. The eleven year old never ran out of things to talk about and the staff never grew tired of the precocious child.

Chloe could also always tell if any of the maids were having a particularly rough day, like it was second nature to detect signs of weariness in the people around her. Chloe would offer one of her flower bracelets to which they would thank her profusely.

"Aren't you the sweetest child, Duchess Chloe." One of the maids said to her one day. "You surely did not need to go through any trouble."

Beca appreciated this the most about Chloe, her capacity to care. Beca was eight years old and having no siblings meant that she would eventually have to rule Barden when her father would be ready to step down. She had wanted to play piano and become a concert artist, but her father would never allow it. He even had their only piano be moved to a far off corner in the palace. Sometimes, she would go to the old library and sit at the piano to dwell in her thoughts.

The first time she sought refuge during one of Chloe's summer visits, it took Chloe all but five minutes to find the princess like she just knew or maybe she followed the music. She never had to explain why she was there instead of her usual spot to the tree to the older girl. Nothing really had to be said as they sat together on the bench. Chloe hummed a song she learned from a songbook. Beca always tried to play along on the piano.

Chloe gave her a bracelet of flowers that she made earlier that day. When Beca needed to escape the rest of the world, Chloe would be there to sing her a melody and guide her away from her worries about her future.

***

"Why are you so mean to him?" Chloe asked four summers later as she tossed a flower at the princess.

Beca shrugged as she glanced at the young prince chasing the palace dogs around the field, She had mostly been indifferent to him every year he visits Barden. She honestly never understood why it was such a big deal for them to be acquainted at such a young age when they would essentially be spending the rest of their lives together regardless. "I have no other activities."

"Beca!" Chloe chided, tossing another flower in the younger girl's direction.

The younger girl laughed, "I could call the Royal Guard to remove you from my presence this instance!"

"Would you?" The redhead batted her eyelashes before erupting into a fit of giggles.

Beca waited for a second, "Of course not."

"You avoided the question." Chloe stated astutely.

The princess jumped down from the branch and brushed off the dirt from her skirt while Chloe followed shortly after. The redhead linked their arms and waited expectantly for an answer.

"Why does it matter if I'm nice to him?"

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to the person you're going to marry?"

"But that's so difficult." Beca half whined, grinning at her friend, "It's so much easier to be nice to you."

"Well, you're not marrying me." Chloe rolled her eyes, holding back a laugh. "I am unfit to rule a kingdom."

"You seem to be under the impression that I am." The princess observed, wearing a bemused smile. "I am not as old and wise as you."

"I am slightly offended you called me old."

Beca threw her friend a smirk, "At least I didn't throw rocks at you." She paused and spotted the spots in the grass left muddy after last night's rain, "or push you into a puddle."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the princess, "You wouldn't dare."

She did.

And Jesse ran into the palace like an eager informant. She laughed anyways, even as Chloe pulled her to the ground. She admitted, "We are definitely not fit to rule a kingdom." She stood up and straightened her posture, not bother to wipe off any mud on her dress. She smiled down to the redhead and offered her a hand.

Chloe smiled back, an odd twinkle in her eye, as she took Beca's hand, "Not yet. One day, you'll be the best queen in all of Barden history." There it was, the charm that was sure to get them both out of trouble with King Mitchell.

"And you the best duchess the Bellas have ever seen." She smiled fondly at her friend, "You would still manage to visit, right?"

The duchess smiled bright and proud, "There ought to be someone to make certain you remain nice."

Beca helped her friend up and vaguely wondered what it would be like to be a queen with a certain redhead by her side.

***

Chloe was three years her senior but Beca never noticed the age difference.

That is until the summer of her thirteenth birthday when she felt lanky and awkward in her pubescent body. The duchess, on the other hand, was starting to show signs of maturity in a well-defined jawline, some well-placed curves and well-proportioned height. Despite the transformation, she was still the same Chloe that Beca had grown fond of from previous summers. She still enjoyed mindlessly humming and tossing flowers at the young princess every moment that presented itself.

She hated being called to lessons when Chloe was visiting, but Chloe would always encourage her to go. This day was no different, except for when the redhead announced, "The sooner you attend, the sooner you can return. I have a surprise for you."

Beca quickly made her way to her father's study, where he looked up from his desk surprised that she had arrived so early. She normally indulged in her time elsewhere than to be punctual to her own lessons. His eyebrows shot up, chuckling as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"This might be the first time you've been early for a lesson, Beca."

"I've decided I shall heed my lessons with utmost importance."

He chuckled again, "Is that so?" He sighed, "What does the young Duchess have planed for this afternoon?"

Beca blushed beyond her own control and mumbled, caught in her own lie, "She wouldn't say a word."

"Very well." He smiled gently at his daughter, "Today's lesson isn't intended to take very long. Just a a few matters I must speak to you about."

Beca nodded and listened as her father went on about how she'll be getting a new adviser by the following summer, how Jesse will be visiting more often than summers, and where Beca would want her study to be. The young princess was ecstatic about finally getting an adviser and a study, but respectfully chose not to speak her mind about Jesse. The king dismissed her in less than an hour and watched her almost run out of the room to meet with her friend.

She went out to the garden, but Chloe was nowhere to be found. Instead, she found her ladies' maid Lilly.

"Pardon me, Lilly. Have you seen the duchess?"

Lilly, never one for many words, simply nodded and beckoned for her to follow. She led the princess to the east corridor and into the old library. Lilly opened the door for her, but left the room the moment Beca stepped inside.

And immediately she heard Chloe's voice float through the air, half singing and half humming.

"Chloe?" Beca spotted her friend seated at the piano.

"Beca, you're out early!" The older girl exclaimed, jumping up from the piano bench.

The young princess smiled and walked over to the piano. It has been over two years since she's played. There was becoming less and less time for her to play as her father kept her busy with politics, history and etiquette-- all things a princess needs to eventually govern over her people.  
She felt a warm tug at her heart when Chloe started playing a few chords.

"Did you suddenly learn how to play?" Beca smiled as she sat down. "Is this the surprise?"

Chloe was silent, only vaguely nodding her head as she concentrated on the keys. Beca watched with piqued interest when Chloe's fingers danced over black and white. The music was as beautiful as Chloe's defined features and as engulfing as her vibrant personality. And it took a moment or two for Beca to realize that the redhead was done playing. She found blue eyes staring back at her. "Did you like it?"

"Very much."

"Good."

Beca tried to replay Chloe's song, but was too lost in blue to focus. Instead she let her hand fall on the bench, on top of Chloe's hand. The redhead maneuvered so that their fingers entwined. Beca felt her heart skip a beat.

The duchess was beautiful and smiling at her.

If Beca knew anything about love at thirteen, she could swear at that moment, she loved the girl with the red hair and the blue eyes. Not the duchess. Not the daughter of the Grand Duke of Bellas. That was when she knew she loved Chloe Beale.

***

That summer passed even faster than previous years. And the years to follow passed with much slower pace. The following summer, Chloe didn't come to visit. She instead wrote every few weeks she could manage. And Beca would eagerly reply.

***

_Dear Beca,_

_I wish we could manage the trip to visit this summer, but Father says there's many things that need to be taken care of here in Bellas. One of our advisers made an embarrassment out of our entire council. With my brothers out seeking hands of princesses in line for their own thrones, Father and I are left to do damage control._

_Tell me all the plans you have for this summer. I'm sure Jesse will have a hard time keeping up with you while I'm not there._

_I hope you and King Mitchell are well._

_Yours,_  
_Chloe_

_***_

_Dear Chloe,_

_It feels odd not having you wander the halls of the palace. I think even the staff are disappointed. Lilly hardly speaks a word to me, and I surely don't get nearly as much chocolate when you're not here._

_I do hope you and Duke Edward can settle the matter. Father said it was one of the most scandalous events to happen to a foreign ambassador, but he wouldn't share any details._

_My plans have been made for me. Princess duties are becoming more and more frequent the older I become. Father wants me to pick a room in the palace for my study. I'm tempted to ask for the library, but I fear he'll take the piano away. As for Jesse, he's grown accustomed to my growing indifference for him. I wouldn't pay him any mind._

_Yours,_  
_Beca_

_***_

_Dearest Beca,_

_I do miss the palace. The staff's stories about you were my favorite to hear. I don't think you realize how highly they think of you, Beca. They believe you'll be a great queen one day._

_It's weird how much I long to be sitting in the tree or the old stuffy library, but I'm almost certain I just miss you. Oh, but how I miss your smile. I miss how you'd always try to play me a song on the piano. But, I am needed here in Bellas. Father has given me so many responsibilities. I worry I will let them down. Is that how you feel with your own duties?_

_I am once again truly sorry for not being able to visit._

_Yours,_  
_Chloe_

_***_

_Dearest Chloe,_

_I can feel your sadness even through your letter. Do not be sorry. I understand political obligations as well as you do. It is in our blood._

_It's lonely in the tree and in the library without you. I miss your voice telling me to behave, telling me to go to my lessons, and telling me how great I am. But, you forget that you are also great and full of potential to be the most compassionate leader the world will ever see._

_I count the days until we meet again._

_Always,_  
_Beca_

_PS: Lilly taught me how to press a flower to paper to preserve it. I picked a few for you so you won't miss the garden too much._

***

In a span of a year, the letters stopped coming.

***

_My Dearest Chloe,_

_I do wish everything is alright. Father told me about how the council wanted to quit, but I'm certain that you and Duke Edward can convince them otherwise._

_My father gave me the old library as my study. He even let me keep the piano. My personal secretary, Amy, plays me some of her songs from her homeland of Tasmania. I'm not sure where it is, but it's far away. I think you and her would be quite agreeable. You both have the talent of embarrassing me._

_I hope all is well. Send my best wishes to Duke Edward._

_I also wish I didn't miss you this much._

_Always,_  
_Beca_

***

Years pass almost like a blink of an eye. Beca was suddenly put in charge of overseeing the local business, imports and exports as well as managing town meetings. The young princess never had a moment's rest to sit in a tree or play the piano. She couldn't even bother with making Prince Jesse (who visited far more often than summers) uncomfortable during his visits.

There was always one person who she wanted to talk to, and she knew just the person to ask for advice.

She walked into her study, but found that her adviser had yet to arrive. She sat herself at the piano, something she hadn't done in years. Perhaps she was busy. Perhaps it made her heart ache. Her fingers splayed over the keys and she could still remember the song like it was still fresh in her ears.

She heard the door close and clapping from behind, "Good afternoon, princess."

"Good afternoon." She abruptly stopped playing and stood from the bench. She made her way around to her desk.

"Mighty fine song you were playing there, princess." Amy commented, humming it a little to herself. "It's quite pleasant."

"Thank you. It's just something I remembered from years ago." She glanced at the papers stacked on her desk and realized where she'll be spending the rest of the day. So she took the moment to address her adviser. "Amy, may I ask for a little...candid advice?"

"Your highness that is my job." Amy chuckled, standing once again only this time to stand on the other side of Beca's desk. "And even apart from that, I give the best candid advice."

"Ever the monument of humility, Amy." Beca cleared her throat, "I just-- " She stopped herself and tried again, "Do you ever lose touch with a friend?"

"Do I ever?" Amy grinned, "Tasmania's quite the distance from here, your highness. Losing contact is just the beginning."

"Do you miss home?" Beca asked, smiling slightly.

"Every day. The dingos and the crocodiles I could do without, but there's nothing that can replace people that you call home."

Beca smiled a little wider, not really familiar with Amy's vernacular in Tasmania. But it struck a chord in her, nonetheless: "I can see why my father hired you, Amy."

"And I know why you have such a long face." Amy sighed and handed her parchment, a pen, and a flower. "Lilly said you miss the duchess. Write. Say hello. You can at least say you put your best princess foot forward, your highness."

Beca smiled and for the first time in two years, she writes Chloe a letter.

***

_Dearest Chloe,_

_I turn eighteen tomorrow and I just realized you won't be here. It's been a few years since you've come to visit and nearly half as long since I've received a letter from you. I hear you're half ruling the Bellas while your brothers are away, and I imagine that keeps you occupied._

_Don't forget me._

_Always,_  
_Beca_

****

It was then she stopped trying to write to her friend. At least she had Amy. And Jesse, she supposed. But Jesse wasn't nearly as interesting as Chloe or Amy. Jesse was decent company to keep, but all he could talk about was theatre, which Beca found uninteresting and predictable. She always found an excuse to not go to the local theatre, despite Jesse's insistence.

Instead Amy would cover for her as she sat in her study and played the piano.

***

Three years pass and it was finally the year of the big wedding. They were throwing a ball for the engagement, open to everyone in the kingdom, but they had yet to send out invitations or announced the event just yet.

King Mitchell walked into Beca's study as she was poring over business reports. "I would have never thought I'd see you sitting at a desk looking at expense reports. I never thought you listened when I explained those." There's a hint of pride in his eyes as he chuckled.

"I paid well enough attention." Beca sighed and set the reports down. "Hello, father. Is there something you wanted to discuss?"

"The wedding, of course."

"Oh," Beca shakes her head, "I forgot about that."

"How do you forget?" The king laughed, "This was arranged since--"

"Since we were children, yes, I'm aware." She snapped at him.

King Mitchell was taken aback and sat down on one of her chairs, "Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"Forgive me, all of this is just stressful. I'm taking care of everything within the kingdom and I enjoy it, but after the wedding, I have to handle all our foreign contacts as well. I don't know how to be a wife on top of all that." She made a face and almost scoffed, "And Jesse..."

A realization dawned on the old king, something that never occurred to him because the princess had always abided by her duty even if she was difficult about the way she did it. "Beca, do you not want to marry Prince Jesse?"

Beca didn't respond quickly, mulling over the response in her mind. Finally, she spoke, "It's not a thing to be personal, Father. He would be the right choice. His kingdom would prove advantageous to the Barden Kingdom. And it was arranged long ago that we would be married. A queen can't rule without a king, right?" Her expression turned solemn by the end of it.

"My child, there are no laws in Barden that invalidate a queen from ruling if she is not married. I have been preparing you your whole life to rule your own kingdom." He sighed, guilty of jumping to conclusions when she was so young, "I only thought that you shouldn't be alone in ruling. So perhaps you can be kept company when it all gets too stressful and overwhelming. And if you don't find that in Jesse, then you have every right to call off the wedding." He laughed when she looked surprised, "I may be a bit insufferable, but I have a heart, Beca."

"You missed mother." Beca stated, sadness falling into the pit of her stomach when her father's smile fell. "After she died, you sent out couriers to find the most eligible young princes to be my betrothed." Beca blinked away the tears, "You were only looking out for me."

"I only hope you don't resent me."

"No, never. You always wanted the best for me. That much I know." Beca smiled, "I don't see why we can't still throw a ball. We can celebrate my birthday and my coronation."

"Neither do I." King Mitchell wrapped his daughter into a warm embrace, "Your mother would be very proud of you."

"The guest list will be extended to all of Barden, Treble and Bellas. I'll have Amy arrange the announcement." She straightened herself, "If you'll excuse me, I must find Jesse."

***

"And you are absolutely sure this is what you want?" Jesse asked when she told him the marriage is terminated.

"Unfortunately, so."

"As it will be for the best, then, princess." He smiled a charming smile even if a little saddened. "I can only wish you the happiest future. You are going to make a worthy queen."

She hugged him and admitted, "You aren't so bad yourself. If only you find someone who can be half as interested in theatre as much as you. They'll be very lucky." She pulled back and smiled up at him, "Please do visit. I'm sure the dogs will miss you."

"You will miss me too, don't be shy to admit." He grinned.

"Perhaps." She laughed, "But there is a ball and I do hope for you to come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

***

The day of the ball arrived in a flurry that Beca barely got a moment to breathe. All the heads of kitchen, household, and advisers were all asking for approval for this and that until finally King Mitchell stepped in and told her to prepare herself for the ball.

Lilly appeared to take her to her room. "Your dress." The woman showed her the dress of golden fabric as Beca ran her fingers over the Barden crest subtly embroidered on the sleeve. "I will go draw a bath."

"Thank you, Lilly." Beca began to undress and waited for Lilly to vacate the room before she submerged herself into the warm water. She found herself mindlessly humming a tune that, after all this time, should feel foreign to her. Still, it was comforting like an old friend she wished so much to see. She removed herself from the tub and dried herself off.

She walked into her bedroom, humming and, of course, expecting Lilly to be there. "Lilly, I think I can manage getting dressed. You can be dismissed."

But she saw red in her peripheral. And not just any red, but the same red that haunted her dreams in her teenaged years. It couldn't possibly be-- so she played it off as a wandering guest, "I beg your pardon, I am not decent!"

"Forgive me, your highness. I was wandering and got lost. I happened upon your singing and found myself here." Chloe's voice is cautious, so unlike the Chloe she had spent so many summers with, as if she didn't want to be revealed.

The princess, still half-dressed, couldn't help herself, "Chloe." Her own voice is soft, almost relieved.

Before stepping out, Chloe calls over her shoulder, "Your voice is like a breath of fresh air."

The door shut with a click, Beca's breath stolen from her lungs.

***

"And the Princess of Barden, Beca Mitchell."

She treaded carefully down the steps of the grand hall, offering smiles and waving gently at her guests. "Thank you all for attending this celebration." Her voice booms through the hall. "Let the festivities begin."

The King himself asked for the first dance to which she feigned disinterest, but she smiled the entire way through. He looked at her adoringly, "You look beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you, Father."

It was then Jesse appeared also asking for a dance, "You will be quite the popular dance partner tonight. Every dashing young lad is hearing the news of your availability in the marriage department."

She almost laughed, but curtsied before the next started, "Are you stating your bachelor status? Even the Bellas' advising staff seem to have a piqued interest in you."

"No, they just love to fawn over me like that." He laughed nervously, before quickly changing the subject. "Have you seen the duchess? She just looks absolutely stunning tonight."

"Only in passing."

"That's shocking. I would have thought you two would be much happier upon your reunion. It's been years."

"Too many."

"You should find her after this dance, your highness." He almost looked smug and she had the urge to step on his foot, but he continued, "I know you have to make pleasantries with all the foreign ambassadors you've invited, but--"

"That wasn't my idea. Amy thought it would be polite to have trading partners here so close to my coronation."

"Aren't you at the very least curious about the duchess?"

"Very well, but since this is your brilliant plan, you are the one to explain to my father when I disappear. So, he will have your head and not mine."

He grinned at her and agreed, "Very well, your highness."

She rolled her eyes at him, still resisting the urge to step on his foot.

***

Beca wandered through the crowd, having short conversations here and there with people of various ranks and importance, but she still had no luck finding the duchess. Exhausted from the party, she sneaked away to her study...only to find her study is already occupied.

"Chloe." She breathed out. The redhead jumped at the sound of Beca's voice. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I should be the one asking for forgiveness." Chloe smiled, "I've barged into your quarters and now here in your study."

"Well, last you were here, my quarters were on the opposite side of the palace and this was just the old stuffy library."

Beca walked over to the piano and played the familiar tune, her fingers moving effortlessly.

"How do you still remember that?" Chloe sat herself next to the princess, who just shrugs. "I've missed you."

"You never came back to visit." It wasn't accusatory like Beca wanted it to come out. It was a sad recount of events.

Chloe released a breath, "There was the whole council debacle, and when that was done...Father found me a suitor to marry so I could instead rule the Bellas instead of my foolish brothers.And he's nice and a gentleman, courted me for two summers."

"You're married?" Beca whispered, unable to hide the hurt in her tone as her heart dropped to her stomach. "Why didn't you just- Is that why you never responded to my letters?" She felt herself getting up, until Chloe's hands still her in place. She searched blue eyes for some form of an answer, but the eyes she looked into were a little colder than she remembered. Could age have that effect on the brightest eyes she ever encountered?

"I'm not married." Chloe reassured her, smiling even slightly when she saw the relief on Beca's face. "But I was still running the Bellas. You can imagine..." She waved her hand in a noncommittal gesture when Beca nodded in full understanding.

The princess swallowed the lump in her throat, "Are you engaged?"

Chloe chuckled, "Heavens, no. Father didn't want me to marry someone I didn't want to marry."

"Why didn't you want to marry him?"

"It's no matter, really." Chloe laughed as she admired the Barden crest on Beca's sleeve, "I'm surprised you're not married yet."

"Well, it's hard to have a marriage when there's no wedding to be had." The brunette admitted, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Did he call off the wedding? That--" The duchess made a motion to almost bolt out the door as if she were going to hunt down the prince himself.

"Oh goodness, Chloe, no." Beca started to laugh, "I called it off."

"What?" The older woman tilted her head in confusion, "I thought you were set on marrying him?"

"And be cruel to him for rest of eternity?" Beca sighed, "I couldn't get myself to agree to it wholeheartedly. Apparently, Barden doesn't have any laws forbidding a queen to rule without marriage. Thus, I go on with my duties as future queen without the betrothal part."

"That's wonderful, Beca." Chloe genuinely smiled, a smile that lit up her eyes to the warmth Beca was used to. "I can't believe it's been eight years."

"Eight years and you manage to find yourself here? I hardly believe it myself." The princess feels a little breathless even as she said it out loud. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Two weeks. I couldn't miss your ball, not after all those summers I couldn't visit. But I also can't stay for much longer than that." The forlorn expression on her features sparked something in Beca to reach out and entwine their fingers. "Do you remember last time we were in here and we held hands like this? It almost feels like a secret." It came out as a whisper and sent shivers down Beca's spine.

Without another word, Chloe leaned in and Beca's heart raced in her chest. Beca closed the remaining distance and kissed her soft and slow.

"I remember everything about you." The princess breathed out when they pulled apart and Chloe's eyes fluttered open. That was probably the most honest statement Beca had ever made.

Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's. "I couldn't forget you even if I tried."

***

"Amy, what do you know about the Bellas?"

"One of their advisers may have ejected their dinner onto an unsuspecting ambassador's shoes."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I did not ask for gossip." Amy nodded. "Hypothetically speaking, what assets does Bellas have to offer to a kingdom of our stature?"

"I beg your pardon, Princess. Is there a reason for this request?"

"Think of it as a personal favor."

The blonde grinned, "More candid advice?" Beca nodded and Amy saluted, "As you wish."

There was a knock on the door and King Mitchell rushed in. "Beca?"

Amy excused herself and Beca greeted her father, "Good morning, Father."

"I was almost worried you disappeared last night." Beca held her breath and the King chuckled, "But Jesse informed me of your intention to locate a certain Duchess Chloe."

"My apologies. I really needed to see her."

"You went through all this trouble for a ball, and you didn't even attend." There was a smile in his tone that Beca couldn't quite place.

The princess stammered, trying to find the right excuse. "I...lingered long enough, but I needed to find the duchess."

He didn't push the subject any further and, instead changed the subject, "What is this I heard from Amy about the Bellas when I came in?"

"I am on the cusp of a decision and I need to make sure it's the right one."

King Mitchell studied his daughter and marveled at how she carried herself, a far cry from the indifferent teenager he was had grown accustomed to. He smiled, "And what decision might that be?"

"I-" She hesitated, "I'm afraid to say."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes." Beca sighed, "But I do need to think it over some more."

"May I offer some advice?"

"Please do."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "I know I've long taught you that you must rule with your head, and you have done wonderfully so all these years you've been handling everything within the kingdom." He squeezed her shoulder, "But a ruler is no good without warmth." He continued, "You're only as good as what's in your heart."

Beca wanted to fight the tear threatening to fall from her eye, but her father wiped it away with his thumb. He placed a soft kiss on her temple before she whispered, "Thank you."

She shut her eyes when she realized the mistake she made. He simply offered one last piece of advice, "Tell her."

***

It had been many years since Beca had tried to sit in the old tree in the garden, and she was half surprised it could still hold her weight. She let the breeze run through her hair and smiled when she spotted a certain redhead approaching her.

Chloe climbed up and sat herself next to Beca. Before the princess could say a word, Chloe huffed, "You've been avoiding me."

"I-"

"The truth, Beca."

It was just like Chloe to know when she was about to utter a lie. "I needed to do a lot of thinking. And forgive me...you're a little distracting."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, clearly amused, "Distracting?"

Beca tried to explain, "Yeah, it's difficult to push you out of my head."

"That's such a terrible thing?"

"Well, no." The princess is flustered, "I just did something without your knowledge and I needed to reason it out to myself."

The duchess rolled her eyes, "Beca, what did you do?"

Beca didn't explain, instead leaned forward and captured Chloe's lips with her own. From there she led the duchess into the palace and into her study before kissing a second and third and fourth time. Each time with growing passion.

Chloe pulled away first, a worried expression on her features, "Beca?"

The princess walked over to her desk and picked up a file. She handed it to Chloe who read the title out loud, "Bellas Dukedom?" The duchess was furious, "You investigated Bellas?!"

"I wasn't looking for anything malicious, I promise you that."

"Then what were you looking for? This is an extensive report, Beca." Chloe flipped through the pages in the file.

"I haven't looked at it."

Chloe set the folder down on a nearby chair and blinked at the princess, "Then why did you even go through all the trouble to do this?"

Beca sat down on the piano bench, her back to the piano. "I'm not entirely sure. I thought it would help me clear my head."

"This is what you do as a stress relief?" The duchess sounds only slightly amused. She sighed when Beca wouldn't offer her an explanation, "I appreciate you telling me about this. I'm not happy about it, but I just want to know why."

"I needed..." Beca looked for the right word, "justification."

"What?"

"My engagement to Jesse was proven advantageous because of our economic compatibility above anything else. Treble was and still remains to be one of Barden's best trade partners. Joining our two states would have been easy."

"Beca," Chloe breathed out, backing away slowly to the door, when she realized where this conversation was going to lead.

"Chloe, wait, I know I didn't handle this well, but give me a chance to explain."

The duchess stilled, her voice careful to remain cold, "Explain then."

"You were mistaken about Jesse. I was never set on marrying him." She took a deep breath, her hands gripping the edge of the piano bench, "I always hoped to marry you." Chloe let out a gentle gasp, but Beca continued, "And having the investigation done was purely for my own sanity, so that nothing could stop me from asking for your hand in marriage. It was the only thing I knew I wanted and I wanted to be sure that our kingdoms were compatible so no one would question my decision. It was the only way I knew how to justify how I strongly I felt for you. And it wasn't until a few days ago that I found out that an advantageous marriage means nothing to my father."

"He just wanted you to be happy." Chloe finished her thought for her. "You could have just talked to me."

Beca barked out a laugh, "You look about ready to flee the room."

"It's not every day you get a confusing proposal, your highness." Chloe snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beca adjusted herself so that she was facing the piano. She let her fingers dance over the keys, playing the song that filled her heart with warmth since she was thirteen. The same song that was a guiding hand to lead her here. She kept playing even as she heard the duchess leave.

***

"Beca, the duchess will be leaving today." King Mitchell announced as he entered her study, where she had been hiding out and dwelling in her thoughts for at least three days. "Do you plan on wishing her farewell?"

"No." Beca replied without looking up from the letter she was writing.

He was growing impatient, "Beca."

"If I may, your highness," Amy spoke up from one of the chairs, startling both the king and the princess, "you didn't ask her, meaning she has yet to decline your proposal." Amy shrugged, "She also hadn't been here for nearly a decade. Do you wish to wait another decade to propose to the duchess?"

King Mitchell cleared his throat, "Amy is right. This might be the only chance you have left."

Beca was suddenly on her feet, quickly excusing herself and making her way to the guest quarters. She hesitated at the door, out of breath and unsure of whether she should knock. Before she could make her decision, the door opened to reveal a surprised Chloe.

"Beca?" Chloe blinked repeatedly, "I was just on my way to find you."

"You were?"

"I was." Chloe peeked around the corridor to make sure no one was around to see them, "Come inside." She pulled Beca by the hand and led her into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. "I thought about our conversation."

Beca blinked. "And?"

"I love you too, Beca."

"You do?" She was rendered speechless.

"Of course, I do." Chloe smiled and pulled the younger woman to her, "I always have. I was waiting for you to say it first." Beca leaned up to kiss her, deliberate and meaningful. She chuckled, "This is a little reckless, even for you."

"I hope you aren't ready to leave yet because I'm asking you to stay." The princess took Chloe's hands into her own and kissed her knuckles softly.

"Stay?"

"Do me the honor of being my wife."

Chloe's blue eyes twinkled as she answered. "I wouldn't wish for anything else."

"I'm glad." Beca smiled, "I have a gift for you."

"How spoiled am I?" Chloe teased as she followed the princess to a room that she'd never been in before.

The younger woman stopped her at door, "Close your eyes." The duchess did as she was told. "No peeking." Beca leads her in and positions her in the middle of the room. "Open your eyes."

Chloe opened her eyes and immediately found the grand piano in the center of a large room. She rushed over to it and ran her fingers over the polished red mahogany wood. "Beca, how did you manage to get this?"

"I called in a favor from Treble." Beca grinned, "They make the best quality pianos. It's one of their secrets to being so successful."

"Stop speaking like a princess and tell me why you got this." Chloe sat on the bench and pressed a few keys.

"For you." Beca mused, "I considered moving the piano in my office to here, so this could be your music room." The princess settled herself next to the duchess, "But I figured I could just get you a new one, as a wedding gift. And you may do as you wish to this room."

"This is beautiful, Beca." Chloe kissed her hard and certain, "Thank you." Then she whispered, "Play me something."

The notes echoed through the walls of the room and engulfed them all at once. And they smiled at each other. When she stopped playing, they sat in silence with Chloe's head on Beca's shoulder. For a moment, they could pretend they weren't a duchess and princess-- just two people with hearts overlaying music they shared.

***

The marriage between Princess Beca of Barden and Duchess Chloe of Bellas was the most celebrated news in all of the Barden kingdom and principalities. It was the beginning of the Barden Bellas legacy that marked economic growth and foreign . The Queen and the Duchess were respected and loved by all for their hearts guided them to be the most compassionate leaders the lands had ever seen.

The two young girls who thought they weren't fit to run a kingdom proved themselves entirely wrong.

***

"Remember that day I pushed you into the mud?"

Chloe beamed, "Yes, that was the first time you proposed to me."

"Was it?" Beca wore a bemused expression as she guided her wife through the garden path.

"I told you that you should be nice to the person you're going to marry. And you told me that you were nice to me."

Beca laughed and smiled at the memory. "Wait, you said first time. How many times did I propose to you?"

"Three."

"When I pushed you into the mud."

"When you confessed you had Amy run an investigation on Bellas."

"When I asked you to be my wife." Beca wore a sly grin, "You eventually said yes."

"I would have said yes the first time." Chloe whispered into her ear, placing a quick kiss on the queen's jaw. "You know, I proposed to you once."

Beca's jaw slacked, "You did not. I would have been aware." The red head chuckled and instead of explaining she started humming a song. The song. Their song. Beca let the music swell within her, feeling it in her toes and fingers, until finally pulled Chloe in for a heated kiss. "I remember. It always guided me back to what's right. Always back to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my first shot at writing Bechloe. I had this idea and couldn't quite put the proverbial pen down. Thanks for reading!


End file.
